warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kondor
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History * *The Kondor's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Kondor received a Stat Buff on Aug 24, 2012. *The Kondor was Introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Red Sky ( Aug 23, 2012 ). Additional information *The Kondor's targets be selected by the Player. When deployed in a Enemy Players Base R.U.B.I. will follow a Flight Path that will take it in the general direction over the Command Center. When deployed against a Deposit or Platoon the Flight Path will take it through the center of each. *The Kondor's flight paths over the Enemy Base are random and may be different for each pass that is made. *The Kondor continuously drops bombs along its Flight Path indiscriminately hitting anything along this line. *The Kondor is highly vulnerable to Flak Weapons. *The Kondor possess no Range due to the fact that it Carpet Bombs targets directly below it like a traditional bomber. *The Kondor's Damage as listed on the Stat Progression Table is per Bomb ( Ref Info ) Trivia *The Kondor does not explode or fall to ground when it is destroyed. Instead it will cease dropping bombs and continue off the screen and not return. **Its destruction is indicated by multiple mini-explosions around it. *The Kondor's bombs look like small Hellfire Missiles in appearance but they share no common traits. *The Kondor was featured in the Special Event Operation: Deadpoint 2 Trailer Video. *The Kondor may occasionally be unlocked with Gold via Special Gold Offers such as the Collector's Pack!. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 33''. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First .....'' - Note Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky - It's LIVE!! - (Official) - Operation: Red Sky Main Event Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- 24 hour numbers - (Official) - Prize Info after 24h. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Op: Red Sky -- Buffing the Kondor! - (Official) - Kondor Stat Adjustments. Gallery - Animated Kondor on email.gif Gallery 20120827202913!Kondor.png|Unlock Message Kondor-LargePic.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Anti-Ground Category:Heavy Bomber Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne